Veritaserum or Dare
by kato everdeen
Summary: Under the whim to put their last week of school to good use, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny allow Lavender to rope them into a game of truth or dare. Wether or not they want to, the game is going to get much more risque then they would have guessed.
1. prologue

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

The year was drawing to an end for the senior year at Hogwarts. Despite the fact that everyone had already lived through the horrors of the war, it felt so far gone in the past that it was almost dream like. The school was reopened after a summer of renovations to compromise the damages and losses from the death-eater fiasco, and school continued as usual, only with twice the usual number of first years, as everyone who returned was redoing their year.

To no one's surprise, not very many Slytherin's returned to continue their education at Hogwarts, opting to either immediately pursue occupations, or to transfer to other schools, earning Drumstang a relatively larger student body then they were used to. Of those who stayed was Astoria, Zambini, Malfoy, Nott, and a few various others that together formed a 'pitifully small handful of slithering gits' as Ron so eloquently put as he, Harry, Ginny and Hermione lounged around the Griffindore common room, pleasantly ignoring the low hum of the conversations swirling around them.

Ginny was sitting cross legged with her back propped against the backrest of a large maroon colored sofa, playing gently with Harry's hair as his head lay comfortably in her lap, the rest of him stretched out taking up the rest of the couch. Hermione had settled to the floor, harboring many rich red pillows as she poured over her latest and 'completely updated' copy of Hogwarts a History, tuning in and out of the group's conversation now and then.

"I'm surprised so many of them came back in the first place." said Ron in a disgruntled voice, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow from his position in an armchair across from Harry and Ginny's sofa.

"Get over it Ron," said Hermione from the floor, without so much as even looking up. "It's been a year, we're leaving next week, and you still haven't gotten over our childhood angsts? For Merlin's sake, you're an adult now."

A sigh of exasperation came from Harry's direction. "Despite everything, wouldn't it just be easier for everyone if we just forgot them? They haven't done anything all year."

"You can't bloody trust Slytherins, I mean, look what they did to use last year. Hell, we could have died many times thanks to Malfoy, and I don't seem to recall Zambini or Nott running to our rescue."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, shutting her book forcefully, ignoring Ginny's snigger, and proceeded to send a glare in his direction.

"I'm just saying Mione." Ron said Sheepishly. "Since when did you love the Slytherins so much?"

"Since never, I just don't see why we can't treat them like the human beings that they are instead of like old gum you find on the soles of your shoes."

"They never had a problem treating us that way...I don't see why we can't return the favor."

Ginny's sniggers suddenly vanished and was replaced with a gentle throat clearing. "Did you learn nothing from the war, Ron? Really? You'd have thought that following Harry and Hermione around all year would have taught you how that kind of thinking started the war in the first place. Don't be thick!" she said neutrally, stopping the game she had made out of caressing Harry's locks briefly while she spoke.

Cringing under Ginny's input, Ron surprisingly remained silent, while Hermione returned to her book, and Harry began tracing patterns in Ginny's cheek with his fingertips, earning him a glowing smile and a chaste kiss on the lips from her.

Despite everyone's beliefs, Ron and Hermione went through an awkward spell where they contemplated dating, but found that it was a major risk as they fought over everything. Deciding finally that it was for the better nature of each other, they would preserve their friendships and stay away from each other romantically. Ron directed his attention back to Lavender Brown, while Hermione rediscovered her love for books, which didn't take much effort.

Nearing the end of the hour, which was now ten, Lavender and a very giggly Padma Patil made their ways through the common room portal, disturbing the silence, nix a few whispered conversation, then paused dramatically, before Lavender whispered something heatedly into Padma's ear and giggled as she watched the Patil twin squealed and toppled back out of the common room door.  
"Won Won, have you been here all this time? There are more fun things to do at this time than sitting around and looking bored." Lavender cooed as she made her way over to Ron's armchair, and landed a dainty kiss on his cheek. While the annoying nicknames still remained, Lavender had done some growing up, and wasn't 'half bad' as Hermione had said at one point during the year.

"You knew I would be here, I told you at dinner." Ron said tiredly.  
"Well, I hope you're done being bored, because Padma and I just thought up something fun to do. In fact a few other people are in on it too." Lavender said, raising her voice so Hermione, Harry and Ginny could hear as well.

"Not that again, Lav... I don't think I could deal with another erm... never mind." Ron said sheepishly, eyeing his friends uncomfortably, earning a snort of disgust from Hermione and an apreciative chuckle from Harry.

"Not that silly. Wizards truth or dare in the Room of Requirement. Please, Won Won, it'll be fun, but only if you're there." She said with a pout, and a sly wink in Ginny's direction, which made her shift uncomfortably as she tried to contain a giggle.

"I don't think so." Ron said, hesitantly.

"I do. It'll be good for you, Ron. Encourage some inter-house unity. It might do a world of change in your mindset." Hermione said, slowly putting her book back down.

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Ron said, a glint of fear played in his eyes.

"I'm suggesting we all go and play. If there are students from other houses, you might get a chance to see that even if you don't like them, they're still good people."

Ron snorted. "I don't have a problem with the other students, just Slytherins, and its not like they'd be caught dead playing truth or dare with people below them. They probably think it will degrade their positions as superior pure bloods. You never know, Hermione. Even if you forgot what they did during the war, I haven't."

"You're just being stu-"

"They tried to sell Harry out to Voldemort, Hermione! How can you forgive that?" Ron said, cutting her off, going red in the face with the effort he was putting into not raising his voice.

"Ron," this time Harry spoke up, "we don't even know if any Slytherins will be there in the first place, and if I can move on from the war, then you should be able to as well. Forgiving is important."

"I hope its not bad that I invited Astoria to come, shes so friendly and has the most amazing fingers when it comes to styling hair."  
Ron's jaw dropped open. "Close your mouth, Ron, before you swallow a fly." Ginny said stoutly, ignoring the scowl he sent in retaliation.

"While I'd rather be reading, I think this is a good opportunity for Ron to open up his narrow minded head a little more." Hermione said, getting up and smoothing the wrinkles out of her tank top, and retying the drawstrings to her sweatpants.

Lavender beamed at Hermione, which Hermione returned with a meek smile and a almost unnoticeable wink as she straightened out and stretched.

"Is it going on now? I need to put my book away and make myself presentable." Hermione said quietly, blushing slightly when she said 'presentable'.

"Don't worry, it doesn't start until eleven. And before you say anything about being out after hours, its only just this once, so don't worry! Besides, I think McGronagall wants us to spend more time together as a grade, so she probably won't care too much. Watch out for Filtch though." Lavender said hurriedly. "Anyways, I really need to get going, Pavarti and Padma need some help getting something." and without even waiting for a response, she hobbled out of the common room in a hurry, blowing a kiss to Ron on her way out.

"What just happened?" Ron said slowly, his hands raising to his head while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, do you listen to anything your girlfriend says ever? We just got invited to a party of sorts." Ginny snorted from her spot on the couch. Harry pulled himself into sitting position, and groggily whipped his eyes under his glasses.

"So we have to be there at eleven? Can I call in tired?" Harry said quietly, shooting Ginny a sideways look.

"No silly, I want to go, and I want you to be with me. It'll be fun, I promise." Ginny said, coddling Harry, making Ron snort. "Whats your problem, Ron, seriously. Are you really against fun that bad?"

"I just don't think this is a good idea, thats all. I mean, we could get caught for one thing." Said Ron weekly.

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "You have got to be kidding. You've been sneaking out with Lavender all year long after hours and suddenly rule abiding is a big deal? Who are you and what have you done with him?" Hermione exclaimed with a laugh.

Ron's mouth hung open and he seemed to struggle formulating a retort, causing his mouth to open nad close several times making him look somewhat like a fish.

"Come on, mate, grow a pair, and let go." Harry finished.

"Whatever. Are we going or not." Said Ron, standing up and making his way for the common room door just had Lavender had only moments before.

"Wait, I have to put my book away, I'll be right back." Hermione finished, timidly, then scampered off to put her book away as quick as possible, and then came back with her arms in the air as she rapidly tried to tie a high ponytail, shooing Harry and Ginny out the common room portal in the process.

Moving silently but without the aid of the invisibility cloak or marauders map, the four made their way to the seventh floor and allowed Ron to grudgingly walk back and forth muttering "I need to be in the place where truth or dare is being place" three times until a silver round door appeared in the brick wall with a single brass doorknob placed in the middle. Opening it slowly, turning back to raise his eyebrow in the general direction of the others, and then stepped through the door, with the others following him.

"Won Won!" Called a voice from inside the room, and a force pummeled into Ron, sending him toppling into a bean-bag chair that broke his fall as an over enthusiastic Lavender nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I can only assume this is the right place." Harry muttered, glancing around the room giving it a one over.

"Don't be sarcastic, Harry." Hushed Ginny, as she took him by the hand and led him to a space on the floor where other students hadn't yet filled in, making what seemed to be a triangle.

Not wanting to be without a spot and having the face the awkwardness of asking someone to move over a little and make space for her, Hermione tiptoed through the masses of students and found herself a place next to a dozy looking Luna, who other than smiling, barely noted Hermione's presence.

"What a turn out." Hermione said to Luna under her breath.

"Oh yes, well, I guess since we're all leaving soon, its the last chance to really be together without the excuse of classes." Luna said without blinking or moving at all for that matter.

"I think its starting." Hermione whispered, dully noting that she had stated the obvious, before adverting her eyes to Padma who had placed her wand in the middle of the triangle and watched it spin, similar to the 'point me' spell, sparking curiosity within the depths of Hermione's churning brain.

The wand kept spinning and landed on...


	2. Neville

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

_Nevil. _

Sniggers filled the room from a tight corner of Slytherins who had decided to show, a particular blond had his head in his hands and he tried to stifle the sneering laughter that was bubbling out of his mouth while Pansy and Astoria didn't even try to make their giggles discrete.

Nevil blushed crimson and his eyes tinged an all-new shade of red while his eyes widened in shock. His lips moved silently trying to formulate an excuse that could possibly get him out of his petrifying situation of facing a perpetually humiliating truth, or even more humiliating dare.

Padma's twitching smile seemed eerily cruel in the dull light provided by many floating candles that hovered above everyone's head.

"I'd just like to make clear that if you choose truth, you have to swallow a single drop of veritaserum. It'll wear off by the end of three hours, so I guess that's when we'll all go home. If you receive a dare but think its too much for you, you can back out and do a truth, but you may not trade out of a truth. So Nevil, what will it be?" Padma said, her smile stretching wider in what she thought was sweet but only came off as sadistic.

"You-you can't use veritaserum on students." Nevil squeaked. "Its against the law!" He said, suddenly looking triumphant that he had found a way out at least in one direction.

"Don't be silly, Nevil. Its only illegal if someone tells. Besides, we're all of age, and technically, when the rule was written, students were only seventeen. Most of us here are eighteen so I don't think it really applies." Said a Ravenclaw from another corner of the room. It was apparent that everyone was keen on playing, especially with the heightened stakes.

Nevil gulped and you could see his adam's apple move within his throat.

"So I think the question that remains now, Nevil, is truth or dare." Padma said, a ghost of her former smile still playing on her lips as her voice got suddenly serious.

Nevil's eyes scanned the room desperately looking for someone to back him up and pull him out of his impending embarrassment. They landed on Hermione's silently laughing figure. A look of hurt played in his eyes and Hermione shooed her hand urging him to get on with it. If he could kill Nagini and stand up to Voldemort, he could face a little humiliation at the hands of people who respect him.

"Dare." His words came out sounding stronger than he felt, as he willed himself not to start sweating from anxiety.

From somewhere in the back of the room came a whistle, and there were appreciative murmurs from all around. Padma's eyebrows shot right up in surprise before she grinned and furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation of 'the perfect dare' as she would put it.

"Nevil, pick a number from one to seventeen." Padma said finally after careful contemplation.

"Is that my dare?" He said, looking immensely relieved, bringing on rounds of laughter from everywhere and his ears returned to their red tinged state.

"No, Nevil." Padma sighed. "Its only a stage of the dare that will help determine the outcome of your dare in question. So what number do you choose?" she finished, exasperatedly.

"Seven." He said, with as much force as he could, then realized he had raised his voice by quite a lot and ducked his head in an awkward gesture of apology.

"Lovely. Well, your dare is to walk along the group of students from the outside. You start from the first person to your right and continue walking in that direction. When you pass a student, you count, until you get to seven. On the seventh person, you have to dry hump something or someone of their choosing." Padma said, a look of pure malice etched onto her features.

Nevils jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes widened to an extent that it probably hurt. "You have got to be kidding!" He said quickly, the words came tumbling out of his mouth so fast that the words jumbled together into an incoherent babble.

"You heard me. All things being considered, it could have been much worse, and I'm sure they will over the course of the night. You might as well get a move on, I'm sure someone else wants to get to go too." Padma said dismissively, for a second matching a gusto only seen in Professor McGonagall.

Grudgingly Nevil stood up, and shuffled out of his place, cringing as he stepped on his own foot and narrowly stopped himself from falling onto Hannah who was sitting next to him. He slowly began walking around his side of the triangle, muttering numbers as he went.

Landing on seven brought him to standing behind a one Theodore Nott who had a smug look on his face as he turned to Malfoy with a raised eyebrow only to have the gesture returned bringing on a few chuckles.

"Longbottom," Nott said smoothly to what seemed to be a hyperventilating Nevil. "Don't get too worried, I don't want to have to wring your tears of embarrassment out of my shirt when this is over so I'll go easy on you I suppose."

Nevil made an unintelligent noise that could have passed for a whimper and shuffled backwards, hoping the shadows would consume him and he wouldn't ever have to worry about his dare.

"I think you should pay the coat crack over there some special romantic attention, don't you guys?" Nott said, earning some amused laughter and cheers of agreement. "You are dared to dry hump the coat rack. And if you don't want to do that, you could always dry hump the lovely Ms. Patil, the one who dared you to this in the first place. But then again, being you, one would think inanimate objects might be more tolerable." Nott said, finishing with an uncharacteristic snigger as he ran a hand up to his face and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

Nevil's eyes narrowed in contempt, plotting Nott's downfall in his whirling brain, his feet refusing to move and carry out the dare he had been commissioned to.

"What are you waiting for, Longbottom? Or did you not understand the context of the dare?" Put in Malfoy in an irritated tone. "Because if I heard correctly, it was pretty simple. You can go up to the coat rack and t-bag the hell out of it, or do the same thing to the Gryffindor nit over there who instigated this dare in the first place.

Padma rolled her eyes but seemed to sit up straighter having heard Malfoy's comment and shooed Nevil in the direction of the coat rack, her heart beating in dismay angered that her dare had been turned on her.

Nevil made his way slowly to the coat rack, stopping now and then to throw looks of unreeling hate towards the Slytherins, and the occasional look of pleading anxiety to Harry, Hermione and Padma. There was a silence in the room that threatened to take over, as if everyone had all held their breaths.

Reaching the coat rack Nevil nervously put his hands around the wood and sent one final pleading look over his shoulder before drawing his hips up the rack and proceeded to 'thrust' his hips back and forth against the rack, doing his best to block out the screams of laughter and yells of sarcastic encouragement.

Having completed his dare, and made a complete fool of himself, with nothing to show for his feat other than a beet red face, Nevil made his way back to his spot next to Hannah, who gave him a reassuring pat on his back while she tried not to laugh at his dejected face.

"You two are eventually going to pay for that some time tonight." Nevil growled under his breath as he kicked Padma's want to her and replaced it with his own, giving it a quick spin and waiting until it landed on…


	3. Ginny

**_Veritaserum or Dare_**

_by Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)_

_Ginny._

"Oh, um..." Nevil started, clearly not expecting to have to subject one of his friends to anything. "Truth or dare." he said quietly and timidly.

Ginny grinned wide and looked at Harry, gave him a wink and pecked him on the cheek after his eyes widened and looked uncomfortable. While he was fine with doing a dare himself, he didn't want to have to watch his own girlfriends snog another guy or worse, even it was only a dare.

Sensing Harry's discomfort, she squirmed and looked pointedly at Nevil, before loudly and declaring "truth". Nevil shifted uncomfortably again, as he looked to Padma, who groaned and handed him a blue vial from inside her oversized yankees jock jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but you need to drink some of this." Nevil said, genuinely looking sad and worried for his friend. Harry shifted again making his internal discomfort very obvious to everyone in the room. Ginny's face lit up with a gentle smile at the tension in the atmosphere and rolled her eyes.

"God, Harry, Nevil. It's just a little truth serum, I'm not going to die." She said, as she walked up to Nevil who seemed to shocked or scared to give her the vial himself.

With shaking hands, he used the dropper at the top of the bottle to carefully measure a single drop of the transparent liquid onto Ginny's tongue, which she extended swiftly, fighting back a blush due the fact that she was currently in what could easily be seen as a particularly sexual position.

Ginny swallowed gingerly, making a face of disgust as the foul liquid slipped down her throat before frowning and finding her way back to Harry's lap. Planting herself into his embrace, she turned her attention back to Nevil who was still wide eyed and pale with shock.

"Go on then." She grimaced, tightening her grip on Harry's hand, more for his sake than her own. "Give me your worst, Nevil."

Nevil sat still, mouth half open, unmoving. Whispers and urges to get on with it already swilled around the room and Nevil looked more uncomfortable than ever. Ron however had a look of utter bemusement across his freckled face and he smiled sweetly at his little sister, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead, because the scowl Ginny returned his smile with knocked Ron's grin right off his face.

"Nevil, you twit, could you possibly take any longer?" Groaned a seriously impatient Draco Malfoy from his corner sever people away. "The Veritaserum will have worn off by the time you finally get your air filled head to cooperate."

"I can't think of anything." Nevil wailed exasperatedly, digging his hands into his hair furiously as if coaxing promising thoughts out of his brain.

"God damn it, Nevil, let me help then." Ron cut in, seemingly recovered from the shock of seeing Ginny's expression. Nevil remained quiet and looked at Ron expectantly. "Ginny, how many times have you slept with Harry?" Ron said before anyone could cut in.

Ginny's look of hatred molted into one of pure fury as she grit out, "once, you bloody git!" through clenched cheeks. The entire room burst out in bemused laughter while Ginny shrunk into Harry's chest and seemed to bury her face in it, while Harry found his face flushing ruddy red.

"You prick." Harry hissed to Ron from across the room, but Ron didn't hear, he was too busy laughing along with the rest of the room, and supporting Lavender with one arm who was leaning over his lap from the force by of which she was laughing with.

"Ginny, you ok?" he whispered into the top of her head.

"Yeah, fine. My brother won't be soon though." She mumbled back, hissing out the word brother.

Slowly emerging out of Harry's shirt, she slowly a smirk creep onto her face, then smiled darkly at Ron before placing her own want into the middle of the triangle, gave it a spin, waiting until it landed on...

* * *

**Leave me a review telling me who the wand should land on next. OC is also acceptable. **


	4. Ron

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

_Ron_.

Ron stared at the wand tip that was now pointing directly at him, feeling his face get warmer as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Lavender suddenly tensed from her position in his lap, her weight suddenly seemed more obvious and his palms felt sweaty as he clenched them into fists.

"You little skank!" Ron yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ginny, his ears tipped with a pink tinge from either anger or fear of his younger sister's wrath. "You made it choose me! There is no way it just so 'happened' to land on me after you were just dared with my input."

"What are you talking about, Ron? I have done no such thing." Ginny said sweetly, looking Ron straight in the eye as she bared her teeth slightly, biting her lips in the process.

"You are such a little twit, and a lying cheater. How are we even related?" Ron spewed, his hands curling and uncurling in a fist repeatedly as Lavender rubbed a soothing hand over his bicep as she turned to whisper in his ears "Just do it, nothing really will happen. And if they do, you'll still have me."

Ron seemed to relax slightly but his fists remained still clenched.

"I think a better question is 'truth or dare', don't you?" Ginny said, squirming slightly in Harry's lap with excitement and anticipation. Harry planted an affectionate kiss on her head as she beamed, which slowly twisted into a menacing sneer as she turned her attention back to Ron. "What's it going to be, won won."

He fidgeted for a little while under Lavender's seat. "Just choose truth." she hissed at him. "I'd rather not watch you snog some other girl or whatever evil concoction your sister thinks up." She said, bringing her lips dangerously close to his ear, as she planted a small kiss behind it, then another and another, causing Ron to shiver involuntarily.

"Truth." He grunted out while Lavender continued working her way down to his neck.  
"Are you done yet, Lavender? Weasle needs to drink his medicine now." Sneered Astoria from her seat wedged between Malfoy and Pansy.

Lavendered surfaced haughtily, scowling furiously at Astoria before scampering out of Ron's laugh, planting a single teasing kiss on his lips, before shooing him to go accept a drop of Veritaserum from Ginny, who Nevil had passed the bottle to only moments before.

"Come here, won won. I won't bite!" Ginny said in a mocking baby tone.

"I know you don't bite. I'm more worried you'll poison me." Ron muttered grimly before accepting a single drop into his mouth and finding his way back to his seat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lavender asked timidly, worried to do anything rash in case Ron lashed out of his calm demeanor.

Ron just grunted in reply, uttering nothing intelligible, then turned his attention to Ginny who was looking gleeful, the way a young child would on Christmas morning as they basked in the awe of a good haul of presents. Raising an eyebrow, she said "you ready, ickle Ronnikins?" her voice so sugar coated it didn't sound like her own.

He scowled and crossed his arms, stole a long deep breath and glared pointedly at Ginny.

"How often do you fantasize about other girls when you are doing something- dont tell me what, no one needs to know- with your loving girlfriend?" Ginny said, her controlled face looking like she had just unlocked a chest that was about to reward her with unimaginable riches.

Ron choked audibly and his eyes widened so much that they bugged out. "Almost all the time." he whispered.

The room was deathly silent.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Say it again?" Ginny pressed on, his smile worthy of a Death Eater.

"Almost all the time." He breathed, slightly louder.

"I thought so." Ginny said, sending a glance that so obviously said 'i told you so' in Hermione's direction who rolled her eyes and looked down, hiding her face behind her hair.

"Is that it?" Ron said, looking around. He locked eyes with Lavender and froze in all his movements.  
"Go suck a dick and rot in bloody hell." She hissed at him, closing her eyes and got up, finding a place to sit next to Astoria, as they put their heads together and their lips flew into rapid whispered conversation.

"Bloody hell Ginny...was that necessary?" Ron tried to say but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Shaking he stood up, placed his wand in the center of the room, kicking Ginny's back to her, and prepared to give it a spin when the sound of Lavender's sobbing causing him to freeze still, and shudder.

Summoning enough emotional strength to will himself to spin his wand, he gave it a flick then sank back into his seat, eyes glazing over as he watched it land on...

* * *

**Who next? Leave me a review and let me know. (and no, I'm not being too mean to Draco, he is my favorite Character)**


	5. Hermione

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

_~Dear Elros (an anon reviewer) this is for you, because your review made me laugh out loud in the middle of history class and got me in a lot of trouble~_

Hermione...

Ron's dull sad frown uprighted slightly and he looked sheepishly from Lavender to Hermione. His eyes moved back to the tip of his wand and followed it along the space on the floor between Hermione and the want, to her legs, eyes lingering too long over where the two pant legs met, before continuing along her upper body, pausing yet again at her bust, then met her cold and rage filled eyes. What she was mad at confused him. She didn't like Lavender in the first place, so what did she care if he was completely in love with her? Or was she angry that it was her turn? If that was the case, then she was she so obviously ready to drag him down? His mind muddled with his thoughts, lost in her gaze until an angry huff brought him back into focus.

"Right." He mumbled, stuttering slightly, as he stole a quick glance at Lavender, who was sobbing into Astoria's shoulder. Since when were the friends in the first place? Wasn't she always best friends with Padma? Was he really that blind in regards to his girlfriend to see that she, and almost all his other friends were beginning to associate, or at the least, tolerate the Slytherins much more? Come to think of it, Malfoy had been civil all year around to both Hermione and Harry, and them to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy roll his eyes, and Hermione twitch her shoulders slightly in reply, a discrete shrug.

Returning his full attention to Hermione, he forced the words out of his throat. "Truth or dare?" he said, choking on halfway through. His voice sounded oddly hoarse, like he'd been crying for several hours.

Hermione seemed to ponder it logically and sat there in mid thought, her face almost a match for Luna's, the same dreamy expression plastered across their mouths. Should she choose truth? Ron would surely pull something embarrassing out of her, but no matter what Ron made her do as a dare, it couldn't be that bad. After all, they had been close friends for seven years.

"Get on with Mione." Hissed Pavarti from her spot next to her sister, her eyes narrowing at Hermione.

Hermione's heart fluttered in discontent within the confines of her chest, her mind still shifting and whirling from the gears winding and popping inside her head. A look of confusion crossed her face, and she furrowed her eyebrows deeply, cuing groans from the people around her.

"I think you should choose something, Hermione." Luna said quietly, in her usual dreamy voice. "It looks like everyone is waiting."

Groaning in protest, which seemed out of place in a room of others groaning, she grunted out "Dare" through grit teeth.

Being caught off guard, seeing as Ron thought Hermione would have chosen truth, and then sat just watching her, his brain working as fast as it would as he contemplated what he could rope her into, given her selection, as his face slowly light up into a smile. His eyes poured into her chocolate ones, and he smirked playfully at her, which faltered when he glowered at him. She refused to meet his eyes, and she looked halfway disgusted, occasionally turning to shoot Lavender an apologetic look.

"I dare you to," Ron began, his face faltering "accompany me in the broom closet across the hallway on the seventh floor for seven minutes." He said, his voice reflecting the look on his face which was earning him complete looks of disgust, and brought on a whole new round of sobs from Lavender's direction.

Hermione looked shocked, but remained cool and collected. She would deal with Ron when she had to, and not a moment sooner. If she could do this privately, then all the better.

"Thats low, Weasle. I knew you were desperate, but I would have never thought you would do something like that." Malfoy murmured, earning him several appreciative nods from around the room.

His line of eyesight landed on Hermione who looked confused and so innocent, fidgeting slightly next to the pale blond who had somehow become the object of Zabini's affection. Her eyes met him and she ducked her head down, which made his heart jolt, but he forced a smirk on to his face. To his surprise, the boy who would not die had made eye contact with him and had an eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes right back, before sending a growl in Weasley's direction.

"Up yours Malfoy." Ron said, before getting up, closing his fingers around Hermione's hand and pulled her into standing position along with him. "We won't be too long." Ron muttered, avoiding anyones eye contact, suddenly regretting his decision to be so bold about the way he approached this.

Finding their way for the broom closet, Ron ushered her in, and turned to lock the door after following her.

Before Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she felt Ron's lips clamp to her, his hands at the small of her back, as he forcibly moved his lips, trying to sync hers to his. She squirmed frantically, reaching for her want which she last left in her pocket. She put her hand in, dug for it, and yet her fingers grasped nothing but fabric.

"Get off." She gushed against his lips, opening her own as much as she could afford. Ron took advantage of the opening and forcibly put his tongue between her lips and past her teeth, working his facial muscles to get Hermione to cooperate.

Hermione blanched and struggled, but Ron's grip around her was too strong, and if what she suspected was true, he had her wand too right now. Instead, she just stood rigid, while Ron took this as a sign that he was doing everything right, and picked his efforts up a notch. His hands were now busy exploring her back, shoulders, hair, and every so often, he'd allow his hands to travel south and just briefly grasp at the hem of her pants.

Refusing to move, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Ron's eyes animatedly flickering beneath his closed eyes, and she rolled her own, sick to the bone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ron loosened his grip of one arm, and so quick that he thought Hermione wouldn't realize, he slipped his hand beneath the hem of her pants, and landed two fingers on her crotch. Her entire body jolted, which he took for desire, and he began a game of inserting his two fingers in the place he had so long dreamed of. This was too good, why was she letting him get away with this?

On cue, Hermione yanked both arms out of his pinning grasp, brought her knee up to collide with his hardening member, and brought her hand whizzing down to land a savage slap across his face.

"You're a monster." She hissed at him, who was now sitting on his ass, back against the far wall, looking up at her, his lips swollen, his hair tousled, and his ego bruised.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it Hermione." He said with a bemused smile on his face.  
"Monster." She said more forcibly, than stooped to fish both her own wand, and his out of his pocket. Eyes full of contempt, she pointed her own wand at him, while pocketing his. "Stupify." She growled, and then made her way out the door, locking it again on her way out.

"Don't even ask. He's a bloody ass, and won't be joining us for quite a little while." Hermione said as she walked abruptly through the door of the Room of Requirement, before anyone could speak.

Joining the crowd of students, she paused and stood still. Her cheeks were still flustered and her hair a mess from Ron's rampage, but her eyes were full of rage, and people made space for her as she placed her want in the center, gave it a flick and watched as it landed on...


	6. Blaise

Veritaserum or Dare

_**Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)**_

_Blaise..._

Blaise's face was nonchalant, and barely registered anything, his emotions concealed behind his perpetual olive skinned mask. From beside game sniggers of approval from Nott and Malfoy, and even Astoria looked up from her non-stop head to head whispered conversation with Lavender to permit a slight smirk worthy of her Slytherin nature.

Hermione rolled her eyes and internally cringed, cursing her rotten luck. Over the past year she had frivolously evaded confrontation with him to no prevail, because where ever she looked, he somehow found his way into her line of site, Malfoy normally trailing behind like a lost puppy. How many times had she felt his black eyes on the back of her head, she lost count, but it was enough to make this off chance of her wand landing on him all the more comical.

To Hermione's relieve, Harry and Ron had remained oblivious during the year, not that she particularly cared what Ron had ever thought at the moment, but it would have made her life unnecessarily difficult, and she almost shuddered at the thought of ever explaining what happened when they caught her returning to the commonplace at four am with her hair tousled and a dazed looked spread across her usually controlled and uniform face.

The truth of the matter remained that she had seen Blaise, and in the privacy of the Astronomy tower nonetheless. She had met him under the thought that this would be a one time thing, and in her head was a way to get back at Parvati for some childish vendetta they had raged about many months ago, for the Patil twin tended to make use of her spare time by occupying herself in Blaise's lustful company due to her sexual withdrawal, and Hermione knew that potentially putting a thorn in Parvati's tender routine would do well to even the playing field. But unsurprisingly, knowing Zambini's reputation, things got hazardly out of her control. Needless to say Parvati wasn't particularly fond of Hermione following the turn of events, which explained Parvati's penetrating look of fury she was sending Hermione all the while everyone shuffled impatiently.

Hermione snapped suddenly and shook herself, smiling slightly to herself, before directing her attention to the impassive Blaise sitting across from her amongst the other snakes.

"Truth or dare." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, said as if she had already known his answer ahead of time. Her voice didn't waver or quake to her delight, and her back straightened as she willed her lips to form a smirk worthy of Malfoy himself.

Without hesitation, Blaise said dare, and Luna looked up briefly, her eyes dazzled as she smiled at a joke she seemed to share with only herself. Blaise's eyes darted from Hermione to Luna, but hesitated before they returned to Hermione's.

Having already thought up her the two possible selections for whichever her target chose, flawlessly and without hesitation, Hermione jumped in to explaining the basis for Blaise's dare. "You will stand up, make a show of removing your first layer of clothing, with the help of Ms. Parvati Patil who may only use her teeth, and then you will have a male of your choosing pour a bucket of iced water over your head."

The confidence by which she said this in caught everyone by surprise, and many people found themselves gaping like fish out of water, Parvati included. Blaise's eyes widened as well, but his composure returned to his usual iced control before anyone but Hermione noticed.

"Your joking right?" Parvati said slowly, closing her mouth carefully and trying to keep her excitement from not showing through, and failed miserably, as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, and rubbed her palms together.

"Hardly." Hermione said without batting an eyelash. "Blaise, do you mind standing up so Parvati can get to the part that we all know shes just dying to take part in?"

Blaise rolled his eyebrows and stood up, as Parvati's cheeks tinged pink, but she remained sitting regardless.

"Parvati, I need assistance removing my clothes, and I sure as fuck am not walking over to you, so if you please, put your fingers to good use and get to work with my belt buckle." Blaise said, a smirk spreading across his handsome features.

The look of unease on Parvati's face was well worth the less than desirable circumstances Hermione had been thrust into just too recently with Ron. She hesitantly got up and moved over to Blaise, overcome by the awkward, as she took in the scrutinizing glances from all her classmates boring into the sides of her head from every direction in the triangle. Smoothing out her clothes with shaking hands, she approached Blaise, her eyebrows furrowed in anxiety and her face flushed bright vermillion. A sheen of sweat was building up in her palms, and she curled and uncurled them into a fist in hopes of clearing the building sweat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She murmured under her breath, fighting back the urge to do something irrational or stupid. She looked concerned, and sent Blaise a tentative glance, her blood curdling and rushing up to her face making her uncomfortably warm.

"Do I really have to?" She thought outloud, and sent an embarrassed last ditch attempt to earn Hermione's sympathy, and for her to call the dare off. To absolutely no such luck.

Blaise raised his hands above his head and pouted in a way that would have usually made Parvati's legs wobble and her mouth dry, but today, no such effect came, as she knelt down awkwardly and mentally prepared herself to pull Blaise's grey t-shirt off with just her teeth. She'd consider herself lucky if he made this easy for her.

There were whoops from all around the room as her pristine white teeth gathered around the hem of Blais's shirt, which fell dangerously low, right in front of an area that Parvati had more experience with than she wanted anyone to know.

"Practice makes perfect, now doesn't it?" Blaise cooed down to Parvati, and if it was possible, her cheeks flushed even redder.

"I wouldn't know." She said with her teeth still clamped around the hem of his shirt, now drawing it halfway up his abdomen, exposing his bare skin to the coolness of the room making him involuntarily tense, defining his abdomen to the rest of the room.

A cold hard laugh broke through the giggles of glee that were circulating through the room, coming from a one Draco Malfoy. "Don't make me laugh, at least half the guys in this room have contributed to giving you the most practice a girl could get. I'm surprised anyone calls you by your name instead of your title: cum dumpster."

"Bit harsh, Draco." Blaise said, sighing, as he shoulder out of his shirt due to Parvati's obvious struggle getting it past his torso. His olive skin looked almost grey in the dull light of the room, and Parvati was finishing her job up with newfound courage as she neared the end of the task. With a flourish, she pushed Blaise down into a crouch by placing both hands on his shoulders and finished with a upward jerk of her jaw, and his shirt came off the top of his head with only a slight struggle.

Glowering triumphantly, she smirked at Hermione, who only cocked up and eyebrow coyly. Parvati began making her way back to her little space on the floor when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Parvati, it seems you are only halfway done. If you remember, Blaise must remove his first complete layer of clothing. That implies his pants as well. Lets hope he wears underwear, and if he doesn't, well, it won't be like it's uncharted territory for you." Hermione said, a sinister smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

Parvati's mouth fell open in shock and her eyes narrowed in contempt, and if looks could kill, Hermione would be dead as a doornail.

Blaise just sighed, and stood up again from his crouch and undid his belt, then gestured for Parvati to come back. Her fists were balled in anger and her teeth clamped around her lip so hard that it drew blood. She was entirely seething in anger at Hermione for embarrassing her so far beyond belief.

The rest of the room sat in silence, eyes wide as they watched a rare spectacle unfold, Parvati going from vermillion to an all new shade of rouge all together. After an uncomfortable and difficult ten minutes, Blaise's pants were gathered around his ankles.

Parvati made her way finally back to her spot, muttering a vicious "you're dead." in Hermione's direction, before dropping into her seat with a huff of anger and relief.

Ignoring Parvati's comment, Hermione addressed Blaise with a bored expression, but excitement danced in the corner of her eyes. "Blaise, you have to select someone to finish the final round of your dare. Lets hope you don't mind the cold."

To everyone else, it sounded like a threat, but to Blaise, it was just a playful tease. Talk about "frigid", he thought, as he internally laughed.

"Draco...lets get this over with." He grunted, his slytherin mind reeling trying to think of a way out of the discomfort of getting an ice bath. Draco remained seated, a broad grin on his face that didn't quite look like a smirk, which was a nice break in most people's point of view, Hermione included, as she let her eyes roam over his features, which were pretty gentle on the eyes. There was no question that he was incredibly attractive. Too bad his not so sterling personality didn't hold up to the standards set by his appearance.

Conjuring a bucket, and muttering a quick "agumenti" and a basic cooling charm, Malfoy flicked his wand and levitated the bucket in Blaise's direction, and watched as Blaise wordlessly extended a heating charm over himself. Draco let the bucket tilt just so that the water reached the rim, but stopped there. Wandlessly, Draco cut through Blaise's heating charm, and let the freezing liquid crash over the top of Blaise's head, catching him by surprise, as he was expecting his heating charm to protect him from the cold.

Yelling profanities, Blaise's hands shot up to cover his head as the water slammed over his head, and he spluttered, too busy dealing with the shock of being so suddenly drenched to notice that his white boxers we clinging to his figure completely due to the water that had seeped into them. The initial shock over, his hands gathered in front of his groin, as he flashed a meek expression Hermione's way, followed by a wink at Parvati, then dried and dressed himself with a quick flick of his wand, followed by a quick scourgify to remove the water from the floor.

"A job well done, Draco and Parvati. We should work together more often." Blaise purred, his voice throaty and almost husky, as the students around them laughed, and Parvati buried her face in her hands.

Blaise put his wand in the center of the triangle, sat back down in his place next to Draco and watched it spin along with the rest of the room as it landed on...

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_My most sincere condolences for the ghastly amount of time it took to put this out, but my mocks are coming up and I've been so busy studying. _Let me know who has the pleasure of facing Blaise's "wand" next ;) _

But in all seriousness, who is going to be put under a truth or dare?

Thank you to all my amazing 'favoriters', 'alerters' and of course, reviewers! And merry Christmas, Happy New years, and every other celebration that I missed in wishing you all during my absence! I love you all with every inch of my heart~

_-Noel_


	7. Luna

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

_Luna_...

"Oh. Look, it landed on me." Luna said offhandedly, a smile playing around her lips, reflecting to Blaise's lips as well.  
"Hmm" was all Blaise replied with, eyes twinkling, his smile disappearing only slightly from his lips. The ghost of it was still visible if you took the care to look carefully, which Hermione naturally did. Speculations flying through her head, she finally settled with 'if Luna is fine, the never mind it', as she allowed a self contented smile of her own to settle on her face. Relaxing slightly and letting her shoulders slump, she allowed her eyes to wander across the faces in the room, before catching a pair of particularly dull grey ones, then realized they were belonging to Malfoy. He cocked his eyebrow up and smirked profusely at her, then leant in to whisper in Blaise's ear.  
Whatever trace of Blaise's smile there was quickly vanished, and his back slowly straightened. Malfoy's eyes flashed back briefly to Hermione's, his smirk widening.  
"Truth or dare, Lovegood?" Blaise said, his voice deprived of feeling.  
"Truth, I think, Mr. Zabini." She said, with a tinkling little laugh that sent a warm shiver down Blaise's spine as he tried not to smile back. Draco had just informed Blaise that Luna had met him last night in the Astronomy, and let Blaise run to his own conclusions. Naturally Blaise expected the worst, and felt his heart sink a little within his rib cage. Taking advantage of this opportunity to ask Luna one well placed question, Blaise opened his mouth, and continued in his masked, monotonous voice.

"Who was the last person you have ever shared a kiss with." He barely had to think to formulate his question, it just rolled off his tongue quickly, fluidly, and if possible, Malfoy's smirk had grown wider.

"I think you're forgetting the Veritaserum, Blaise." Malfoy interjected before Luna could open her mouth.

Luna on the other already had it in her hand, and had slipped a tiny drop down her throat before handing the bottle back to Hermione, who it turns out had given it to her in the first place. "I've never kissed a boy before, if thats what your asking. No one besides my own father on the cheek, at least." Giggles went through some of the girls in the room, but Luna seemed to not notice them.

Blaise's eyes flashed, first from Luna then to Malfoy, then back to Luna, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Beside him, Malfoy had begun to chuckle.

"Prick." Blaise muttered under his breath.

He rolled up his sleeves, he took his wand from its place on the floor, and defeatedly gestured for Luna to done her own wand. Sitting back down, he watched as she complied, settling on her knees, radish earrings swinging lightly, as she put her wand on the stone ground and gave it a compliant twinge that sent it spinning. A smile swelled onto her face, her eyes alight with unbreathed laughter as she watched as it landed on...

* * *

AN: I'm sorry its short, I've been preoccupied. I recently received a review inquiring if I give live mice to snakes just to see them suffer because apparently this story is really malicious. The irony is that I do own a snake, and I do feed it live mice. If you didn't like it, you really don't have to bother reading guys, you know that right.

I received another PM from someone, you know who you are, and you should be expecting your suggested chapter coming up next :) Thank you, it was a really adorable concept.

-Noel


	8. Harry

**Veritaserum or Dare**

Noel Dube (Kato Everdeen)

_Harry..._

"Oh, its you, Harry." Harry smiled shyly at Luna, rubbing his thumb over Ginny's hand which was in his lap.

"Truth or dare, Harry?" Luna said, her eyes closed, a smile bubbling across her face as she seemed to be inhaling very deeply.

"Truth." Harry said, sounding tired, eyes flitting towards Lavender who was sitting, head against Astoria's shoulder, a tissue clenched in her fist that was now a pail white from the tightness at which she gripped it. He offered her a small smile, and she offered a tear stained one in return.

Luna nodded vigorously, hair twirling along her shoulders, and her radish earrings bobbing back and forth on her ears. Rather new to this game in general, Luna found it exhilarating, to be in a room with so many people, friends and not so friendly people in the midst of things. While some people seemed to be growing bored from the wait of having their own chance to do something humiliating, there was a tiny crackle of excitement hung throughout the room that Luna was greedily feeding off of, reminding herself with a smile, of a nargle.

"Would you like some veritaserum, Harry?" Luna said, offering it in the way someone might offer broccoli at a dinner table. No the probably wouldn't want any, but its nice to offer anyways.

"Of course he doesn't Luna, but he has to take it anyways." Said Ginny, in a mothering tone, one that had a keen resemblance to Molly Weasley's own. "Give it here, Hermione. Accio!" and the small bottle landed securely in Ginny's hand, as she dangled it mockingly at Harry's nose.

"Time to take your medicine, ikle potty. Be a good boy, and maybe your medicine will cure your big-headded-ness." She hissed at him, eyes narrowed in contempt, but Harry could see the laughter playing in the depths of her blue eyes.

"If you say so." His mouth opened hesitantly, only a crack, as if unsure of how the later events would play out. Dropping a controlled requirement of veritaserum into his mouth, she settled in his lap, and looked to Luna and nodded. Ginny seemed to be physically and mentally preparing herself for something that would try to break down her emotional barriers.

"Harry, do you think you could ever see yourself in love with another girl?" Luna said, her eyes twinkling. Gasps fell through the room, as if no one expected Luna to ask such a decidedly devastating question.  
With a side glance at Ginny, Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, I think thats very likely." the room had gone silent, and everyone was staring at him bug eyed. Ginny had straightened in his lap, and was tensing with so much effort that she was shaking slightly. "But naturally, she will share my last name, and I'll have to fight her mother for her affection." Ginny relaxed in his arms, and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips, and a warm twinkle in her eyes that stirred a fluttering feeling in his stomach that only came about once in a blue moon.

From across the room, Lavender was sporting a wet smile, her heart heavy at her own loss, but a smile for the open display of true love that met her eyes from across the room. Even Astoria was working on suppressing a small twinge of a smile that had creeped into the corners of her mouth.

"You're a monster, you know." Whispered Ginny, swatting at his cheek lightly, and then placing a small kiss over it.

"Thats all he gets?" Padma called out, letting out a low whistle. "Poor guy."

Shooting Padma a look that just screamed "slag off", she planted another kiss on his mouth, that was met with whoops from some of the more obnoxious ones among the Gryffindor crowd, and perchance a little hissing from the opposite side of the room from a still bitter Blaise.

Not even bothering to get up from his embrace with Ginny, Harry placed his wand on his palm, and was oblivious as it floated, slid, and dropped directly into the center of the room and began to spin on its own accord, landing on...

* * *

AN: Thank you to Mahhhy for suggesting this as a potential truth, I really liked the concept of it. To anyone else interested in helping, I need to do a dare next, and I'm thinking of landing this on Draco. While I have an inkling of an idea for as to what I might make Draco do, I'm still not very sure, so please suggest some dares.

Thanks for the support guys, it means so much.

-Noel


End file.
